Domínio
by Xia M
Summary: Desde o primeiro passo que dera junto dele que o seu destino deixara de lhe pertencer. A sua vida já não lhe pertencia mais. ::OneShot::


_**N/A: **__Yoo minna!! o/  
__Bem, depois de um tempo desaparecida por estes lados (leia-se: área de Bleach), decidi aparecer com uma fic para dedicar a alguém que adoro. GIN-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!! x3 É, decidi fazer uma fic de aniversário ao meu traidor favorito. u.u Fazer o quê? E ele é realmente uma personagem judiada. O que há de errado com aquele sorriso? o.ó There, there, não me matem! 8D Limitem-se a apreciar a fic. n.n _

_**Notas: **__One-Shot; Possível spoiler; Fic baseada no capítulo -105: Turn Back the Pendulum 4._

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite._

* * *

**Domínio**

O homem caminhava sossegado pelos corredores da sua divisão. Era a sua noite de patrulha, mas parecia ser como outra noite qualquer. O céu escuro, sem uma única nuvem, era iluminado pela luz ténue da lua e pelas suas companheiras estrelas. Sem suspeitar, alguém seguia-o naquela noite calma. Uma figura pequena, magra, tão pálida quanto a lua, escondida entre as sombras da noite.

Antes de dobrar uma esquina, o homem foi surpreendido por uma voz vinda de trás de si. Soava como a voz de uma criança, mas o seu tom era tão seguro como o de qualquer adulto experiente.

- O senhor é que é o terceiro oficial da quinta divisão?

O homem virou-se para trás, surpreso pela súbita presença. Principalmente, pelo facto de só a ter notado quando a ouviu.

- Quem é que quer saber?

A figura saiu das sombras revelando um rapaz pequeno. As vestes escuras do uniforme de shinigami encobriam as suas formas, mas o seu cabelo era impossível deixar de notar. A luz da lua, tão branca, reflectia-se nos fios prateados denunciando o rosto sorridente do perseguidor.

- Hn? És tu um dos novos recrutas?

- É, sou sim. – o homem fitou-o seriamente, tentando perceber quais as suas intenções. – O senhor é o terceiro oficial?

- E se for?

- Hum, então isso significa que se quiser ocupar esse posto só tenho de o matar, não é?

- O quê?

O ódio apoderou-se do homem. Porém, rapidamente esse ódio foi substituído por medo assim que ele encontrou aquele mesmo sorriso enigmático no rosto do rapaz enquanto a zanpakutou dele lhe trespassava o peito.

* * *

Nos recantos da divisão, observando a matança de um local seguro, o então vice-capitão deliciava-se com a demonstração de poder daquele rapaz. Os rumores que ouvira foram os mesmos que todos os outros.

_Mais novo que o futuro herdeiro do clã Kuchiki...graduado na Academia Shinigami em apenas um ano...um génio. _

O menino de Rukongai que aparecera na Seireitei e surpreendera toda a gente. Um caso raro. Um caso que ele não poderia deixar escapar.

Fizera de tudo para conseguir admiti-lo na sua divisão. Queria confirmar ele mesmo se tudo o que ouvira era verdade. Se assim fosse, poderia utilizar aquelas habilidades a seu favor. E ele saberia muito bem _como_ utilizá-las.

A primeira vez que se encontrara cara a cara com o misterioso "génio", a sensação de desconforto conseguiu trespassar até mesmo as suas barreiras. A expressão mantida por aquele rapaz, sorridente, poderia ser tomada como inofensiva mas ele sabia bem que era o contrário.

A proposta fora simples. Oferecera-lhe um posto de oficial, de terceiro oficial. O posto seguinte ao seu para assim controlá-lo mais facilmente. Esperava algum tipo de objecção quanto à forma como o posto deveria ser obtido, seria o mais óbvio. Porém, esta nunca veio. Em vez disso, o mesmo sorriso e o "sim" mais calmo que já ouvira.

Enquanto via, por entre as lentes de vidro, o corpo do seu antigo terceiro oficial cair na relva foi impossível não esboçar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. O poder daquele rapaz estava para além do que imaginara. Não que realmente precisasse dele, mas a ideia de o ter a seu lado era demasiado aliciante para ser ignorada.

Saiu das sombras e aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz. Este continuava de pé, junto do corpo perecido do homem que acabara de matar, o sangue a escorrer da sua pequena zanpakutou.

- Incrível. És melhor do que dizem. Poderias...dizer-me o teu nome novamente?

O rapaz virou o rosto na direcção do homem. O seu sorriso ainda estava lá. A sua pele pálida e parte dos seus cabelos prateados manchados de sangue.

- Gin. Ichimaru Gin.

- E o que achaste...do terceiro oficial da nossa divisão?

- Ah, ele era um inútil. Foi uma perda de tempo.

O tom do rapaz saiu divertido, como se tivesse acabado de vencer um simples joguinho para crianças. A expressão dele apenas serviu para agradar ainda mais o homem que o acompanhava. Os olhos castanhos escondidos por trás dos óculos brilhavam de orgulho e satisfação. O sorriso, por ora simpático, mostrava um pouco do seu ar malicioso.

- Entendo. Fico feliz em saber disso.

Estendeu o braço em direcção ao rapaz, pedindo que o acompanhasse. Ele guardou a zanpakutou, ainda suja de sangue, e seguiu o homem, sem protestar.

Desde o primeiro passo que dera junto dele que o seu destino deixara de lhe pertencer. A partir daquela noite, todo e qualquer movimento seu não seria feito por sua vontade, mas sim por vontade do seu vice-capitão. A sua vida já não lhe pertencia mais.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Nya, espero que tenham gostado. n.n Estes último diálogos, entre o Ichimaru e o Aizen, (toda a gente percebeu que quem observava era o Aizen, certo? o.o) foram retirados do manga, logo todos os créditos vão para Tite Kubo-sensei. Eu limitei-me a pegar neles e levá-los a outro nível. 8D _

_Se notaram alguma espécie de insinuação AizenxGin, por favor esqueçam! Não escrevi a fic com essa intenção, até porque não gosto desse casal. u.u (e sim, existe esse casal. Já encontrei fics deles em inglês. ..) _

_Esta fic marca a altura em que o Ichimaru se juntou ao Aizen. Infelizmente, ainda não foram expostos os motivos dessa união, por isso eu continuo a esperar pacientemente que o Ichimaru vire o jogo. 8D _

_Vou ficar à espera de reviews! n.n E não se esqueçam de festejar o grande 10 de Setembro! ò.ó/_

_Jinhos minna!!_

_Bye, bye!!_


End file.
